Drowning Lessons
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: MCR goes to shoot 'The Ghost of You', but what happens when things go wrong?


_Calm down Mikey! Calm the fuck down! Nothing is going to happen to you _I kept telling myself over and over again. I was breathing slowly and heavily, trying to calm down.

"You okay, Mikes?" Gerard asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said. _We are so gonna die! _I couldn't help but think.

"It'll be alright." Gerard said trying to reassure me.

"We're on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, with a hundred pounds of gear strapped to us! How could say 'it'll be alright'!" Ray shrieked, staring at the dark abyss of death (the water).

"Ray, nothing's going to happen. Calm down." Frank said, coming next to Gerard.

"Easy for you guys to say! You guys can swim!" Bob shouted, from the other side of the boat not daring to move. "If we sink, you can just unhook the gear and swim away, while the rest of us drown!" Gerard and Frank both laughed.

"You're not going to drown!" They said at the same time. I cringed.

"Please stop saying that word!" I shout.

"What drown?" Frank asked. He always has to push. I close my eyes and continue to breathe deeply.

"Yes that!"I snap. I see all of us, slipping below the surface of the water, still. I shudder, and open my eyes. _Well I guess that's not going to work. _I close my eyes again trying to push the image away.

"Guys!" I hear Bob scream. "The boat's filling with water!" I open my eyes to see Bob frantically crawling away from the water. My lungs are in hyper drive, I'm hyperventilating.

""Hail Mary full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sins, now and at the hour of our death. Amen." I heard Ray say. _Didn't realize he was religious. _I think. "Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy." Ray won't stop. He is now crying, as am I.

"We're gonna die! We are all going to fucking die!" I screech. The water is up to our feet, and the boat is going down.

"Everyone, take off your gear!" Gerard shrieks ripping off his own. I frantically start to fumble with mine. I'm having trouble and my hands are shaking, I can barely hold them up. I look over to Ray, and Bob. Ray keeps muttering something about how he's sorry for stealing batteries. _So that's why he went to jail that one time, and we had to bail him. _Bob was grabbing his knees, trying not to shake. It goes up to his chest and he rockets to his feet.

"Please, please god save us!" Ray screams. I look over at Gerard and Frank, who are trying to bucket the water out (to no avail). I'm still trying to get my gear. Then a realization washes over me, Ray is doing nothing to help himself (except for praying). I go over and unhook his gear. Before I can blink the boat capsizes, and we are in the water.

"Gerard!" I scream. I can feel my body being dragged underwater, from my hundred pound gear. Soon my head is under. I look up watching the surface become farther and farther. My glasses drift away from my face. I move my cold wet fingers to the gear and begin prying it from my body. I looked down and watched it disappear. I somehow made my way to the surface, bobbing, and struggling. I look to my right where I can see Ray and Bob doing the same. I feel something pulling me below the surface once more. I keep my head up for as long as I can. "Help! Please! God no! Someone help me!" I shriek. My head goes under. _I'm going to die! _I think. Despite the frigid water around me, I feel a small warm spot making its way down my cheek. I look down, I'm being pulled, but I see nothing. I can't hold my breath anymore, my body screams at me to breathe. I open my mouth trying to suck in air, but instead water makes its way into my lungs. I choke and cough. My body gives up, and I find myself falling back into the pitts of darkness. I wake up sputtering and coughing. I open my eyes, to see I'm in someone's house.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?" I ask, confused, grateful, and scared. Gerard walks in.

"Hey Mikey." He says sadly.

"Gerard?" I ask, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Mikey, it's going to be okay, alright?" He coos. "There all gone, Mikey, there all fucking gone!" He clasps his hand over my and mouth. I throw my hands over Gerard's. "I'm sorry Mikes." He says, as he puts a gun to my temple. I hear my skull crack as the bullet pierces through it. Gerard's hand immediately lets me go. The last thing I see before my eyes close, is Gerard pulling the trigger, to the gun at his head. I feel myself leave my body, and then the earth. I wake up, there is white all around me. I see Bob, Ray, and Frank in one corner. They're playing their instruments, they're happy. I look over to see Gerard, he goes and takes his place at his microphone. I smile at them, and pick up my bass. Without a word we begin to play 'The Ghost Of You' the video we were going to make, before we died. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.


End file.
